


to tempt me

by timequakes



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timequakes/pseuds/timequakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know what, you're right. Why not both?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	to tempt me

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my God, I cannot believe that I actually wrote this. It was an anon challenge and I started dicking around in a word document and then it became a self-challenge to do this and somehow keep it in character, and then I started taking it seriously, and...here, have this.

It starts at a party, and later it'll strike Alex as ironic that she was the one who initiated it. They've just won the WPS Championship and as exhausted as she is all she wants is to dance, so she downs her beer and does exactly that. Ashlyn is the one she finds under the flashing lights, and she's glad she's not the only one going as hard as she is. 

Ashlyn isn't sober by any stretch of the imagination, but she's trying to stay 'sober' enough that she'll make it until Ali calls her, whenever that'll be. That being said, she wouldn't need a drop of alcohol to react the way she initially does when Alex starts dancing right in front of her. She watches. There's no shame in it; she knows she's a committed woman, but she's not gonna stick her head in the sand when Alex freakin' Morgan starts to shake it. 

She downs another half a beer before Alex is dancing on her. 

That's where it gets morally sticky, but Alex is the one doing all the work and they've just won a national championship and Ashlyn is just tipsy enough that she figures this is worth having to tell Ali about. It doesn't mean anything, especially because she's _still_ thinking about Ali even then, and she knows her sincere apology- if Ali asks it of her- will be enough to get her out of trouble. 

Alex isn't thinking much at all. At first she doesn't realize it's Ashlyn right behind her still, but when she does she dances right up, looping an arm around Ashlyn's neck. She's not sure when it happens, exactly, but at some point she turns back around, and now she's losing herself in the music and the beat and the win and the thrill of Ashlyn's hands hot on her hips. They might be grinding a little (or they might be grinding a lot) but Alex doesn't bother to know anything but basic shapes and the words to the song over the loudspeaker. 

Eventually Ashlyn pulls her outside, saying something about getting back to the hotel, and Alex clutches her by the collar of her shirt and pulls her down to kiss her just because it feels like the logical next step. 

It only lasts a second because Ashlyn peels Alex off of her, holding her by the wrists just close enough to keep her upright.

“...dude.”

“Sorry?”

It’s a question because she’s still not really sure what’s going on, or why she did it. The fact that she did is just catching up with her, and when it does she flushes with embarrassment and jerks her hands away to stand unsteadily on her own two feet.

“Oh, my God. Ash- I’m, Oh my God.”

Ashlyn grins at her like this happens all the time (and for all Alex knows it might).

“It’s fine, Alex. We’re good.”

“I’m really drunk.”

“I know.”

“Like, I’m- really drunk.”

Ashlyn laughs and slings an arm around Alex’s shoulder, redirecting her to the hotel, and for a moment or two it seems like everything’s fine.

But Alex doesn’t sleep easy that night.

-

Ashlyn tells Ali everything over dinner.

Not doing so isn’t even an option, especially now that she’s pretty sure Alex is terrified to talk to her. Ali listens, patient, chewing slowly, but she offers only the most rudimentary advice- “Invite her over to hang out with us. It’ll be like a peace offering, you know? That way she doesn’t feel like you chose being with me over hanging out with her.”

But that gives Ashlyn an idea, and she grins a little, leaning over the back of the couch. 

“You know what, you’re right. Why not both?”

-

Ali doesn’t catch it right away. 

She doesn’t really catch it until Alex is there, looking uncomfortable and upset with herself but like she’s trying to ignore it. When the three of them settle onto the couch with an episode of Say Yes To The Dress and Ashlyn gives her a significant look, she knows _exactly_ what Ashlyn meant by ‘why not both’ and she’s not sure how she feels about it. On the one hand, it’s Ashlyn, and that means that Ali knows without a shadow of a doubt not to feel threatened by Alex at all. On the other hand, it’s _Ashlyn_ , so she’s probably serious, and Ali doesn’t know how she feels about _that_ , either.

Mostly she feels like a threesome isn’t going to fix anything.

-

Alex is trying very, very hard not to completely freak out. It feels wrong to sit between Ashlyn and Ali, like she’s intruding, but they positioned themselves like that so it feels less like an intrusion now and more like an ambush. Especially when Ashlyn casually drops a hand to her knee and leaves it there, heavy, a reminder of the night Alex is trying her hardest to forget. The fact that the girlfriend of the teammate she made a drunk move on sits on her other side isn’t helping things any.

She’s dreading the commercial break because she’s not sure she can watch someone talk about Viagra and actually pretend to be interested enough to avoid conversation or acknowledging the fact that Ashlyn is touching her (or the fact that she kind of likes it, which was the problem to begin with). Inevitably, though, the commercial break comes, and she’s trying to think up something to say when Ashlyn shifts to face her and leans in for a kiss so fast that Alex doesn’t have time to react.

-

“Ash,” Ali says, and it’s a warning that stops Ashlyn right in her tracks. She backs off just a little, letting Alex breathe, but leaving her hand where it is, and realizes for the first time that night that Alex is like a deer in headlights. When she retracts her hand, Ali extends one, but Alex doesn’t flinch away from the comforting gesture, she just turns her gaze to Ali like she’s not sure where or who she is.

“We’re not doing this unless you’re a hundred percent okay with it,” Ali says. Alex swallows, and Ashlyn waits for the verdict, more than thankful that Ali has the words to do what she doesn’t know how to.

Alex doesn’t answer right away. It’s almost comical how she looks at Ali, and then at Ashlyn, and then back at Ali, latching onto the opportunity Ali’s trying to give her but not taking the easy out. 

“I’m...yeah.”

-

“You sure?” 

Ali’s surprised when Ashlyn interjects, but pleasantly so, especially when Alex nods and looks a little more sure of herself. She doesn’t make a move, though, and Ali knows better than to think Ashlyn ought to be the first, so she takes matters into her own hands, a little exasperated but honest enough with herself to admit it’s all kind of exciting. She’s not sure what it is that does it for her until she actually leans over and tilts Alex’s head to kiss her properly, and then she knows: it’s the idea of Ashlyn watching.

Alex kisses her back, and she does it with intention, which is surprising. Ashlyn shifts a little to face them better, and a shock goes up Ali’s spine imagining the look on her face.This goes on for a while, for long enough that Ali loses track and finds her thumb dragging over Alex’s jaw, until she feels Ashlyn’s weight leave the couch and she and Alex part just long enough to breathe.

-

Ashlyn drops to her knees on the floor in front of them, partially because she wants a better angle to watch, and partially because she has a plan. They don’t really pay much attention to her, and she’s more than okay with watching Ali and Alex go at it for a while. _More_ than okay with it. It’s not better than kissing Ali herself, but it’s new, and it’s different, and she absolutely likes it. She knew she would, but Ali’s willingness surprises her, and that just makes it all even better.

Alex is in a dress that comes down to just above her knee, and Ashlyn trails her hands up toned calves before bothering to mess with it, just because she can. Alex shifts under her touch, but not much, and Ashlyn watches some more, transfixed by the two of them- in particular by Ali, whose hand has slid into Alex’s hair now that they’ve deepened the kiss.

She slips the shoes off of Alex’s feet and sets them aside, taking the opportunity to run her hands back up Alex’s legs, this time all the way to her thighs, under the hem of the dress. Ali senses it somehow, either in a heartbeat between kisses or just because she knows, and her hand falls to Alex’s knee where she bunches up the fabric of the dress and pushes it up. Alex trembles a little, but she’s the one to reach for Ali with both hands this time, and again Ashlyn is distracted into watching.

-

Alex is already overwhelmed, but glad for it. She doesn’t mind being distracted, and she _is_ distracted by Ashlyn’s hands on her thighs until Ali distracts her from _that_ with the slide of her tongue over Alex’s lower lip. Ashlyn’s lips skim over her knee, and with one hand the girl at her feet gently pushes her legs a few inches apart. Ashlyn knows what she’s doing; that doesn’t surprise Alex at all, but it _does_ surprise her when Ali’s hand leaves her upper arm and trails flat over her collarbone and sternum, cupping a breast through layers of fabric that Alex could swear are suddenly so thin they might as well not be there at all. The surprise drags a gasp from her throat that she lets out, embarrassingly, against Ali’s mouth.

Ali smiles at her, steady and reassuring, and Ashlyn’ pushing her legs further apart, and Alex gives up on trying to do anything with herself and drops her head back against the top of the couch.

-

Ashlyn hooks her fingers into Alex's underwear and tugs them down, tossing them aside and tugging her shirt over her head just in time for Ali to lean down and kiss her. With her hands working back up Alex’s legs, she kisses back, and the taste of Alex’s chapstick on Ali’s lips is the single most arousing thing she’s ever experienced in her life. So far.

It doesn’t last long, but it doesn’t have to. After a few seconds they pull apart, and then Ali brings her attention back to Alex, and Ashlyn does the same, tugging Alex forward a little until she’s sitting on the edge of the couch. She waits, kissing along Alex’s legs until she can feel the girl under her hands relax, and then she slides her hands all the way up.

-

Alex gasps again, and pretty quickly Ali realizes that kissing her is going to be out of the question as long as Ashlyn’s doing what she’s doing. She knows that, though- knows how Ashlyn drives her own pace, one that leaves you just this side of breathless, and kissing doesn’t help. Alex is going to need all the air she can get. Instead, she replaces her own hand, leaving her lips just below Alex’s ear, resting half-against her to lend some kind of comfort, and it works- Alex clings to her.

-

It doesn’t take much. In fact, it’s an embarrassingly short amount of time before Alex feels the pressure build, and for a while she’d lost track of who’s touching her where but now she knows she has an arm linked through Ali’s and she cants her hips up into Ashlyn’s free and waiting hand and knocks her head against the hard top of the couch when she comes apart, gasping violently for air.

-

Ashlyn waits it out until Alex’s breathing has slowed a little, and then she sits up on her knees and straightens Alex’s dress back out like nothing happened. When she looks up, Ali’s smoothing the hair out of Alex’s face, and her chest aches violently in a way she never thought could be brought on by Ali touching someone else. 

It’s a weird situation to see it in, maybe, but this is part of why Ashlyn loves Ali the way she does- her gentleness. Her compassion.

That and it’s also kind of hot.

For a moment she’s afraid things are going to get awkward, but Alex only makes eye contact with her briefly before she pushes at Ali’s shoulders and sprawls them out on the couch. Ali’s propped up between the back of the couch and the arm, her legs off the edge, with Alex lying half on top of her, and Alex- surprising probably all of them- is the one taking initiative. Ashlyn watches them kiss for a while, in no rush herself. This isn’t about her, anyway; this is about Ali now and she’s more than happy to let it drag out now that the urgency is gone.

-

Ali didn’t expect to find herself in this position, but then things never really go the way she expects them to where Ashlyn is involved so she’s used to being flexible. Besides, Alex is a good kisser, now that she’s into it and not afraid to use her tongue, and Ali can only imagine the look on Ashlyn’s face. 

That’s what really, really gets her going. Not Alex, not the situation in and of itself, but her visual of Ashlyn watching, of how dark her eyes probably are, and how swollen her lips have to be by now, and that’s what’s in her head when she feels hands that she knows aren’t Alex’s pop open the button on her jeans.

Ashlyn has to know that she’s more sensitive than normal because she doesn’t even unzip at first, just drags her fingertips across the skin right above the waistband of Ali’s jeans, teasing and tickling until Ali squirms and Alex pulls away to let her breathe.

-

This is easier, kissing Ali. Alex is still feeling the aftereffects, still riding the high Ashlyn gave her, but that’s part of what makes this so easy. She’s beyond being surprised that she wants this, now she’s just focused on Ali, and Ali’s lips, and whatever Ashlyn’s doing. Ali lifts her hips a little, and Alex takes the opportunity to change course, kissing Ali’s jaw and neck. 

Out of the corner of her eye she can see Ashlyn drag the jeans down Ali’s hips, and she feels it, too, because Ali has to lift up to let it happen, so as soon as Ali’s back on the couch completely Alex reroutes and brings her lips to the other woman’s ear. It- or whatever Ashlyn does next- does the trick; Ali makes a soft keening noise that grows into a moan, and it sends a shock right down Alex’s spine that she _still_ doesn’t expect.

-

Ashlyn wants to hear it again. Actually, what she wants to hear is her name, but she’s certainly not going to be picky. She uses only her hand at first, stroking, teasing, and watches as Alex’s face disappears again between Ali’s neck and shoulder, and then she leans in like she’s going to do something and redirects to rest her chin on Ali’s hip. Alex drags her open mouth over Ali’s collarbone and Ashlyn bites back a groan of her own, finally aware of how bothered /she’s/ been throughout this entire thing. 

It doesn’t matter, though. Only Ali does. 

Ali reaches down and buries her hands in Ashlyn’s hair, a gesture that’s usually some level of tender but that Ashlyn knows is just for direction at this point, and she waits until there are fingers tugging at strands before she gives Ali what she wants and replaces her fingers with her tongue.

-

When Ashlyn finally, _finally_ makes contact Ali sucks in a breath that immediately leaves her again in another moan. It’s overwhelming, having Ashlyn between her legs and Alex kissing along her neck, it’s like her nerve endings can’t keep up with the amount of stimulation she’s getting, and, accordingly, she can’t stay quiet or still. She’s squirming and fairly sure she’s never made this many embarrassing noises in her life, clutching at Ashlyn’s hair with one hand and the back of Alex’s neck with the other.

After what feels like forever Ashlyn tilts her head a little, giving herself room to replace her hand, and the hand Ali has in her hair drops to scratch at her shoulder. Alex’s lips are at her jaw again, and then, as if they’ve planned it Alex nips at her at the exact moment that Ashlyn twists her hand /just/ right and Ali completely shatters, arching up off the couch and taking Alex with her, Ashlyn’s name falling unconsciously from her lips again and again. 

-

Alex is immediately uncomfortable the moment Ali’s hand leaves her for Ashlyn. It’s natural, she thinks- natural for Ali to go to Ashlyn like that, like she does, dragging Ashlyn up for a long and lingering kiss. That’s when Alex starts to feel like she’s intruding again. She doesn’t say anything, and although it’s not as if they kiss for very long it feels like hours before Ashlyn sinks back to her knees and hands Ali her jeans and underwear.

She scoops up Alex’s underwear in one hand, pink and lacy and even Alex is embarrassed by it when it comes to being said, “Do you want these, or can I keep them as a souvenir?” but it’s a way to break the tension at least and she laughs when she snatches the panties out of Ashlyn’s fingers and wriggles back into them.

Ashlyn stretches her hands over her head until her elbows pop.

“It’s official,” she says, getting to her feet, “I’m the Queen Gay.”


End file.
